


That's Classified

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, In love smut though, Kind of smut, Near Smut, New SHIELD, Office Sex, Older younger whatever, Sex, Shipscuses, Skoulson - Freeform, Smut really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, office sex prompt and what can you do really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Classified

Skye walked into his office.

She ignored him ignoring her for at least 15 minutes before finally saying something.

"Do you plan on actually working today?"

Coulson set his jaw and looked up at her with his eyes, but kept the rest of his body positioned over the top of the desk, looking down at the contents of Fury's Black Box.

"This is me working," he answered tersely.

"That's you, doing doom-and-gloom."

His head darted up and he noticed something different about her.

She'd stopped wearing flannels awhile back. And jeans. And clunky boots. Standard SHIELD stuff now, because Fitz was onto a new polymer and Skye was a willing test subject for free fashion, he supposed.

"I cut my hair," she said, running her fingers through the ends for a moment.

"You did," he agreed.

"Working is more....collaborative," she continued, walking closer, coming around his desk to stand next to where he was sitting.

He managed to smirk. She'd taken his head out of the Black Box for a moment.

"You always find a way to distract me," he replied.

"Only when you need it," she said, raising an eyebrow.

He stood up, stretched his arms, taking a deep breath, standing just in front of her. Really, almost leaning into her.

"Guess I needed it?"

It was not asking, it was telling her.

He looked rumpled, shirt rolled up, tie long gone. And, tired. 

But also, sufficiently distracted.

She liked all of that. Except for the tired part.

"You need a shower," she said. 

She reached out for his face as he flinched slightly, when her fingers touched the stubble.

"And maybe a bit of a shave?"

"Maybe," he said, his eyes shining down at her, his chest inhaling.

Skye bit her lip.

"Later," she said, leaning forward, kissing into him.

She focused on his bottom lip, because it was one of those things about him that she'd still think about after. The way it felt all over her body.

He groaned, and then he just forgot about everything else. Forgot about Black Boxes and HYDRA.

Because, that was what they had, together. 

It made no sense. Not any of it. He'd tired of trying to explain it, really. To himself or anyone else. 

There was rebuilding SHIELD and there was this. And he had to have her to do the other.

His tongue slipped between her lips, and he pushed her back towards the desk.

"Right here," he said, looking down at her, putting one palm on the desktop next to her hip. "Right now."

"Oh, okay," she replied, startled and excited.

He'd always avoided the office thing. And was the door really very secure?

"Lockdown," he commanded out loud.

Skye heard the door shut and latch and the high whining of something powering up.

"Should we talk about this?" she asked, a little wary.

"It's from the Black Box. It's a protocol, and we can talk about it, but right now I really just want to completely take advantage of you on my desk."

That sounded a lot more like the Phil she knew.

"Quite the achievement," she said.

"I'm going to stop talking now," he replied.

"Good idea."

He was trying not to laugh as they started kissing again, her hands fussing down the buttons of his shirt.

She loved looking at him like this. Half-dressed and his hard-won athletic build and his chest and his scar.

"Helpful," he said, wiggling his eyebrows and gripping the zipper fob near her neck, sliding it downwards.

His eyes followed it appreciatively and she agreed, she was also a fan of zippers.

"Mmm," he kissed her, "I've thought about doing this, an insane number of times. Really."

"When was the first?" she asked, breathy, leaning back onto the desk, her hair splaying out behind her.

"Oh," he said, grinding his jaw, and his hips, watching her mouth form an O. 

"That's....classified."


End file.
